Pieter Cross (New Earth)
–20 Mid-Nite went to the Gotham General Hospital along with Mr. Terrific to take care of Selina Kyle after Hush removed her heart from her body. When Batman recovered the heart, Mid-Nite and Terrific performed a successful surgery on Selina to put her heart back, but afterwards, they weren't sure if she would ever be Catwoman again. The Kingdom When the Justice Society encounter Gog, last survivor of the Third World, the benevolent being restores Pieter's vision. Since his sight was restored, Pieter could not effectively use his blackout bombs, as he couldn't see any more than his targets could. Furthermore he felt more blind than ever as he had less ability to see than he did prior to his returned sight, and thus could not perform surgery on Lance when he was mortally wounded, or determine the accuracy of a patients ailment when he returned to work at the hospital. When the rebellious half of the JSA shows up to tell the other half what Gog is doing to the planet, a battle ensues. For the JSA's defying of Gog and his will, he undoes all the "miracles" he has done for them. Thus returning Cross's blindness. Final Crisis Doctor Mid-Nite performed the autopsy on Bruce's supposed skeleton to confirm that it was him on the request of Clark Kent and Wonder Woman, after he was struck by Darkseid's Omega-Beams. | Powers = As a result of a serum injection, Cross's eyes, visual processing, and dexterity were permanently altered and enhanced, without any negative side-effect. * : He can see and sense everything that is around him, allowing him to keep flawless tab of his surroundings without trouble. His vision is incomparable. Everything is much sharper, and more defined. His vision is unhindered by darkness or brightness, thus he is always able to see clearly and comfortably without harm. He has much better depth perception than normal humans and can even and react to movements that are too fast for normal humans to notice. He can percieve all movements with perfect clarity without strain, colors are also much more vibrant. Normal healthy human vision is considered blind or mud-eyed in comparison. His sense of sight exceeds by far that of a hawk and eagle: He can see objects in microscopic detail, and can see into the invisible spectrum of light. His enhanced vision allows him to see and process the smallest details easily, and extends into the infrared region of the light spectrum. * : The serum increased the speed and precision of the his hand-eye coordination dramatically. Allowing him to be able to perform his surgeries quickly and flawlessly. He became able to, by hand, rapidly draw high-resolution images with flawless details, almost as if photographed, without ill effect. | Abilities = * : Cross is also highly intelligent, thought to be the second most intelligent person on the JSA (after Mister Terrific) by Rulette. She chose him to face Mister Terrific on a deadly chess game. * : Doctor Mid-Nite owns a pet wood owl, which he named Charlie. Charlie was named after Cross' mentor and predecessor, Charles McNider. * * : Doctor Mid-Nite is the world's most prominent superhero doctor. As a top physician Cross is capable of all maner of various surgeries, including doing it in the dark. He is often called upon when an autopsy is needed, or when a hero needs major surgery. Among Cross' notable achievements as a physician includes determining Alan Scott was composed of the green flame of the Starheart, giving Power Girl her annual checkups as well as testing her powers, emergency surgery on Hourman, removal of the Brainiac virus from Oracle, the autopsy of Sue Dibny, and removing the sniper bullet that wounded Lois Lane in Umec. He is also called upon by other medical agencies, such as S.T.A.R. Labs, when emergencies or dilemmas appear. | Strength = | Equipment = * Specialized Lenses: Utilizing special infrared lenses, also equip special ultrasonic lenses, as well as receive images from a camera strapped to his owl, Charlie. * Gauntlets: Cross's gauntlets carry a wide variety of chemicals, medicines, and small-scale equipment. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Blackout Bomb: A small bomb which release pitch-black gas that blinds villains; these "blackout bombs" have had improvements made to them and are similar to those used by his predecessors. | Notes = * Although Norwegian by birth, Pieter Cross is a naturalized American citizen. | Trivia = * Pieter Cross was born April 5, 1962. * Pieter graduated from Harvard Medical School at the age of 19. * Doctor Mid-Nite has his own web-site where he provides free medical advice to registered users. * The original concept sketches for Doctor Mid-Nite showed him wearing a full mask that covered his head entirely. However, he has never actually used this mask, and has only worn the half-mask that he is traditionally known to wear. * Doctor Mid-Nite had been a vegetarian for a decade prior to dating Black Canary and practices yoga. * Tim Drake is often mocked because his new "Red Robin" persona looks a lot like Dr. Mid-Nite's costume. | Recommended = * * –9 * * –20 * –24 | Wikipedia = Doctor Mid-Nite | DC = None | Links = }} Category:1999 Character Debuts Category:Adventurers Category:Vegetarians Category:Doctors Category:Black Canary's Love Interests